Ink-and-Run Tactics:Hit
Narrator: Some stories start happy, others start sad, and a lot of them just start average. This one starts angry... incredibly angry at itself and at lots of other things. Somewhere in the red line stands a tall, majestic, intellectual haven, a farm to make minds bloom and create. This place is none other then the Tenken Academy, and this is where we start our adventure, because the writer decided we should, bastard, am I right? Various teenagers and young adults walk around in the academy's halls. It's early in the morning and classes are about to start GREETINGS STUDENTS OF TENKEN ACADEMY. I BET YOU'RE ALL EXCITED FOR A NEW DAY OF LEARNING! Say all the speakers in unison NOW FOR TODAY'S ANNOUNCEMENTS! found you... THE CHEF TODAY RECOMMENDS ORANGE CHI- Hey step aside. You're not allowed he- ''I SAID STEP ASIDE'' A large thud is heard LISTEN HERE MAGGOTS I AM HERE TO TELL YOU ALL THE NIGHTWINGS ARE A BUNCH OF LYING MURDERERS!' please say no more ''FURTHERMORE, I, THEIR FORMER DAUGHTER CLARA NIGHTWING AM REMOVING MYSELF FROM THEIR CARE security''' Hope they get the bloody message The pink haired girl lets go of the den den mushi and walks past the announcer for the school with a pissed off expression. He is shaking from all the corners of his body and is merely able to point at her as the student council draws near Clara: grabs a piece of paper Now then, the bottom floor is where the lab's at? crushes the paper in her hands Behind Clara a small group of 5 students run towards her. All of them seem taller then her Clara: looking from the corner of her eye at the door on her left Director's Office huh? Perfect. Clara exhales deeply and mutters under her breath Keisou (Literally meaning Light Weight Equipment) When the 5 would have grabbed onto her she vanishes and appears behind them with a leg outstretched GET LOST! ALL OF YOU! With great power and technique Clara kicks all 5 of them squarely in their sides sending them crashing into the director's office. The director is surprised by the sudden turn of events and topples over his chair Director: Hey you! The one that just shouted that on the speakers stop right now! Clara keeps walking without paying any attention to the words of the director. He grabs for a den den mushi on his desk and speaks to it Yes, members of the boxing club and the kendo club, capture her at all costs. Somewhere else in the school, in the gym club all the members of the kendo club are grabbing wooden swords Kendo Clud Member #1: Where's the captain? Kendo Club Member #2: He already left with his family sword. Kendo Club Member #3: Is he planing on killing her? Boxing Club Member: It's probably your captain that's going to get killed. Kendo Club Member #2: Impossible our captain's the strongest! Boxing Club Vice-captain: Clara's not your average club member... Moments later Clara Nightwing is stopped by the entirety of the student disciplinary committee and the academy's guards Clara: nonchalantly looking right and left Which way is the lab? Random Student: Right. The rest: DON'T TELL HER, IDIOT! Clara: Thanks sweetie a wry smile decorates her face In a burst of pure physical power Clara powers through the mass of students and guards in front of her like a rampaging bull. All of them are pushed aside as she keeps running down the hall The members of the clubs start entering the hallway and stand tall in front of her, only to get rammed much like the ones before Boxing Club Vice Captain: Juuki (Literally meaning Heavy Weight Equipment) The vice captain extends his arms forward and activates his technique. His feet sink into the wooden floor and Clara crashes into his arms coming to a full stop Clara: Oh... looks like you grew a pair, John... John: I can't let you go anymore, I'll stop you and become the new captain. And lead the team to victory in the coming boxing season. Clara strikes the boxing stance , striking fear into all that surround her. All of them instinctively take a step back, except a brave few Chuusei Kentou, Seibi:... (Neutron Boxing, Complete Equipment:...) A slight red glow seems to enchant and follow Clara's fists as she moves her right hand forward and her left hand towards her. A noticeably red line extends towards the Vice Captain, who puts up a defensive stance In the last second the entirety of Clara's weight drops into her right hand and the glow bursts into what seems like an explosion of friction. No flames or heat are created but the crimson red glow explodes NEUTRON CROSS!!! Clara's fists connect with the seemingly perfect yet insufficient defense of her fellow club member. The force is noticeable not only by the flight of the vice president into the door at the end of the hall, but mostly because of the huge crater in front of her on the ground, wall and ceiling Vice Captain: Over...whelming... KO. The rest of the club members all run away as Clara proceeds to walk slowly towards tthe large door she sent the vice captain into She picks up the bag on her back and casually starts looking through her belongings, making sure she didn't forget anything Clara: thinking out loud The only thing left is to get The Black Dragon... Clara looks forward and stops her casual stride A man slightly taller then her stands in front of her with a sheathed katana in hand and military like black clothing Vance: piercing stare Clara Nightwing, stop now or suffer the consequences. Clara: You sound pretty confident, cop wanabe. smirk Vance: sighs It seems you leave me no choice... Vance holds the sheathe and the katana infront of him. Clara strikes her stance Vance: Zouhitoryu:... (The Good and Bad Sword Style:...) Clara: Chuusei Kentou:... '(Neutron Boxing:...) ''Both Clara and Vance disappear from sight. Vance reapears with the sword and the sheathe held in a reverse grip, while Clara has her leg stretched forward '''Clara/Vance: Tch... Missed huh? The hall all around them is instantly destroyed beyond recognition. Large clouds of dust form and the ceiling falls down. The door itself has been kicked open by Clara and is in an irreparable state CHANCE! Clara jumps into the room and runs straight towards a pedestal with a small ornate sphere in it She jumps over it in a sort of no handed cartwheel and grabs it. Vance is already inches away from her with his sword sheathed Vance: Let go! Clara: Too late boy. Clara tightens her grip on the sphere and a larger slightly less dark sphere envelops Clara, Vance and some other things in the pedestal A large screech/roar like sound is heard. Reminiscent to that of an injured dragon, it echoes across the entirety of the school Director: No... she couldn't have... Someone bursts into the director's room Teacher: DIRECTOR! SOMEONE TOOK THE BLACK DRAGON! Director: Yes.... I'm aware... Clara and Vance appear moments later in some random dark place. They are surrounded by weird machinery, and nothing seems to make sense. Lots of papers are spread around and the same draconic roar echoes Clara, without wasting a single moment, grabs a little sac that got teleported along with them and puts The Black Dragon inside Clara: Man... This thing really worked like he said it would. Clara smiles earnestly Ahhh so this is what freedom tastes like. Her moment of happiness is interrupted by an abrupt and comical chop to the head by her companion Vance: enraged facefault WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! Clara: sticks her tongue out and scratches the back of her head Oops, sorry Vance i'll send you back, just don't try to stop me again okay? Vance: stern expression Absolutely not. I was ordered to stop your shenanigans, and this has crossed all the straws. Clara: Clara looks at Vance with a truly empty expression You wouldn't understand. I just have to run away, I can't keep living in that school. Vance: he stop for a moment, sighs and sits down still unconvinced but open for her words Tell me what were those harsh words about earlier? You called your family liars and murderers. Clara goes through her bag and drops various things on the ground'' awkwardly.' Toothbrushes, towels, a den den mushi, and other things among them'' '''Clara: Exactly... Clara gives Vance a few pieces of paper Vance looks through the pieces of paper, then looks at Clara for an explanation in her expression or in her words Clara bites her lower lip for a moment then speaks My parents are dead... they were killed by my adoptive family.... the Nightwing family who by my grandfather's request had the population of an island killed for land... Hoping I wouldn't learn the truth they sent me aboard with Winston, my butler but mostly only real friend. He was the one who gave me this out of friendship. He left me a vivre card so I could find him once I had escaped. I'll go get him and travel the world. Yeah... that what I'll do... Vance: I'm sorry... I didn't know... Clara: looks away diverting her distant gaze to the machinery around them It's okay it's not like anyone cares... Vance: looks at Clara with new found respect No. You're amazing, that desire to go on an adventure is commendable, and even envious! Clara: a little embarrassed You think so? Vance: Yeah... I'd like to go on an adventure like that too, it's been a dream of mine since young. ???: And perhaps you should, sadly I don't think I'll be joining you milady. Clara: looks around Winston? ... Clara looks down on the Den Den Mushi she removed from her bag awakened and with an humbled expression Winston: Your parents have already been warned and have just left to meet with the tenryubito. Their expressions were obvious, all of us are gonna be fired, maybe imprisoned. I can escape but please you mustn't look for me milady, you should go with your new friend. Clara: New friend...? He's not my friend!!! Winston: By his tone of voice I can tell he'd like to. Vance: flustered I... Winston: He's just shy, you should help him open up. Vance: Even if I wanted to go... My dad wouldn't let me! Winston: As far as everyone knows, Clara kidnapped you. If all goes well you 2 should be pardoned for everything. Your parents left talking about pardoning you for your crimes and putting people on the chase for you. They still care for you Clara. Clara: sighs in annoyance They're going to kidnap me now? GAAAHHH!!!! Perfect! Vance: stands up and starts looking around For now let's wait, then we'll pick our next moves, okay partner? smiles in anticipation for his adventure Clara: looks to the side pouting That doesn't make me happy at all... --Several Hours Later-- Narrator: Clara's parents were able to convince the government to pardon all of her actions and make her a top target to bring to the government on impeccable conditions. Winston made his escape and is now somewhere in the red line in disguise, waiting for Clara once she finishes her adventure. Vance and Clara have gathered all their resources and are ready for their new journey. Clara's still kinda grumpy but she should open up eventually. Vance: Man... this was an eventful day. Clara: Yeah it sure was. Clara takes the black dragon from her pocket and holds it tight warming it up She extends her fist towards Vance, he smiles and connects his fists with hers Partner. The large dragonic roar is heard again echoing across the room they were in, and just as fast they vanish, confused people stumble inside the room only to find nothing Bystander: What was that? ... Category:Chapters